


Flash Thompson: You Are History

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, WordGirl
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: Gabrielle Squirrel who is a preteen junior gymnast is in New York City along with her close friends identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their cousin Becky Botsford to attend a gymnastics exhibition at Midtown High School to benefit orphans in the New York City area. Eugene "Flash" Thompson who has a running feud with Peter Parker will find out why The Ladies Of Portobelo Panama the twins and Gabrielle are nicknamed "The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus" since they plan to put on hold the bad habit of Thompson bulling Peter Parker in high school.





	1. Peter Parker has a new assignment working for the Daily Bugle

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the success of the movie "Spider Man Homecoming" and the story that Eugene "Flash" Thompson enjoys picking on Peter Parker who is secretly Spider Man, Peter due to the teachings of his uncle Ben Parker never hits anyone with full force since he could rub out or seriously injure his foe.  
> Peter is sent by J Jonah Jameson to take images of junior gymnast Gabrielle Squirrel who is known for her dangerous vault that is called "The Vault Of Death" to prove that she is not a human being but an alien. Gabrielle with the assistance of her teammates Donna and Debi Isthmus and Wordgirl will use their wits to stop Flash from being a mean old bully.

The story begins with Peter Parker turning in his photos of the Amazing Spider-Man and his students The Ladies Of Portobelo (Donna and Debi isthmus and Panama Squirrel) as well as Wordgirl and her monkey mentor Captain Huggyface in action defeating Winston Fisk also known as The Kingpin. To put it mildly, Jameson who despises Spider-Man but likes to see his masked rival get in trouble with the law so he can in his own words "Show New York City that Spider Man is a public menace." to his readers.  
Peter comes in to the office with the images of the battle against as Jameson asks Peter "OKay I recoginze that masked clown as Spider Man but who are the other females and the monkey who are with my rival? Members of a rock and roll band that are his worshippers?" 

Peter says to Jameson with a sheepish grin on his face "Mister Jameson, the young lady with the monkey is named Wordgirl and the monkey is named Captain Huggyface, the young lady with the red tricon hat is Donna Isthmus, the young lady with the blue tricon hat is her younger sibling Debi and the lady wearing the white leotards goes by the moniker Panama Squirrel."

Jameson says "It is enough that I have to deal with one masked menace in Spider Man but now I have to deal with these females and a monkey in this town? Just what this newspaper needs. More clowns in the circus." Peter laughs at that remark. 

Peter says to Johan "Please Mister Jameson, these super heroines fight crime in Fair City. They just decided to assist Spider Man escape the clutches of the Kingpin who kidnapped Spider Man to assist him running for Mayor of New York City. Could you imagine Spider Man working with a thug like The Kingpin in the political arena? That would sell a lot of newspapers like yours."

Jameson tells Peter "Come on Peter, you have been watching too many reruns of 'Alfred Hitchcock Presents' again. Spider Man is a public menace but he would never work with a known criminal like the Kingpin to be the mayor of this city. I would kiss the hand of Wonder Woman before that will happen. Oh by the way, there is a gymanstics exhibition at Midtown School Of Science And Technology. I want you to take pictures of that gymnast Gabrielle Squirrel for the next edition of the Daily Bugle to expose her as a fraud gymnast who cheats to win her contests."

Peter tells Jonah "With due respect to your judgement of her character, Gabrielle seems like a nice kid."

Jameson tells Peter "You know the saying 'Faces you see, souls you don't. I just need some proof that she is a cheater at gymnastics. I just do not like the way she claims she will cry the Chagres River if she loses a gold medal performance. She must flood New York City with her tears if she is that spoiled as a child." 

Peter says to Jonah "Do not panic Mister Jameson, her smart alec remark have rubbed a lot of her rivals the wrong way. As she once said in an interview with a gymnastics magazine last month (mimics her voice) 'My bark is worse than my bite.'"

Then Jameson says to Peter "The show begins in about one hour. Get those feet moving and cover her like a blanket."

Peter says "Don't you think she is just a little young for me to dating her?"

Jameson tells Peter "Why you smart alec kid, if you find any evidence that she is a cheater, then bring the photo evidence to me and I will buy you a coca cola drink on me,"

Peter tells Jonah "For a free soda I would take a picture of Gabrielle Squirrel taking a shower. Goodbye Mister Jameson." More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man or Wordgirl.


	2. Have A Talk With Gabrielle Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peter Parker is on his way to Midtown Science And Technology School to get some picture of U S gymnast Gabrielle Squirrel to prove that she is a cheater in artistic gymnastics in the junior level by taking picture of her alleged cheating like using substances that are illegal in gymnastics like stick glue on her gloves for the uneven bars, Gabrielle is meeting the media in New York City at a venue at Midtown. Gabrielle is learning that the New York media will be brutal to her since they suspect she is an alien.

Gabrielle Squirrel was in her dressing room at Midtown which is basically the ladies locker room along with her close friends identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their cousin Becky Botsford as she dressed with her blue jacket that reads "USA" on her left breast pocket and on the back of her jacket.

Gabrielle asks Donna who is the older sister to Debi by two minutes "How I do look Diva? (Diva is Donna's nickname) "Do I look like a preteen Gabby Douglas?"

Donna says kiddingly "You look more like a preteen Becky Downie with that blue jacket on. By the way are you by any chance on the national team since you are wearing that jacket that reads USA?"

Gabrielle says "Come on Donna, just because my gymnastics coach Penny Chow bought this jacket as my last birthday present do not mean I will leaving Fair City to travel around the globe in gymnastics competitions anytime soon. We are in New York City for an exhibition gymnastics meet and Penny told me it looks cool and gives me an edge to beat my nervous condition I am not feeling to make my first press conference since they are rumors that we are aliens from another planet based on a report from one of the newspapers in this town called The Daily Bugle."

Becky says to Gabrielle "Oh yes, after Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface, Panama Squirrel and the Isthmus Sisters rescued Spider-Man and defeated the mobster The Kingpin, there was a rumor that we are aliens but so far no dice of proving it beyond reasonable doubt. I would not worry about it though."

Then a male agent who works at Midtown Science And Technology School named Ryan Wooding who is about thirty years of age and is Caucasian tells Penny Chow and her students "Ladies, the press conference media awaits you. Now to cue the music of that song "Ode To Joy' as your entrance music."

Penny Chow tells the agent "Thank you. We shall be there to meet the media." Then Gabrielle is walking toward the press room with her coach and her students toward the press conference podium where Peter Parker is seen there with his camera along with Joe Robertson and Eugene "Flash" Thompson who is the star football player at Midtown who enjoys giving Peter Parker a hard time in school. As Flash is about to bother Peter about taking pictures of Gabrielle Squirrel Peter tells Flash "If you do not leave me alone Flash...I shall be forced to kick your..." Then the Miguel Rios song starts to play as Gabrielle and gymnastics her coach Penny Chow walk toward the podium as Flash tells Peter "Saved by the musical note bookworm."

Then Penny who is in the company of Gabrielle and her close friends Becky Botsford, and the Moreno twins as they take their seats wearing Panama hats tells the reporters of the New York City media "Welcome media of New York, my name Is Penny Chow and Gabrielle Squirrel and myself will do our best to answer your questions of what is our mission being at Midtown Science And Technology School instead of a venue like say Yankee Stadium or Madison Square Garden. Both venues are occupied at this time and this the only venue we could speak with you guys. First question. Gentleman in the front row." 

Flash Thompson asks Gabrielle "I understand that the reason you attend River Hato Elementary School is due to your relationship with your physical education teacher John Stewart. Am I correct?"

Gabrielle answers Flash with the answer "That is correct. Coach Stewart is a close friend of my parents Robert and Valerie Squirrel. But if you mean a romantic relationship, no way. It is strictly student and teacher at River Hato."

Then Peter Parker asks Gabrielle "Do your fellow students at River Hato make fun of your last name Squirrel?"

Gabrielle tells Peter "No since the last student at River Hato who called me 'Squirrel Girl to my face in a mocking manner ran away from me so fast she is nicknamed 'Flash' since she thought I am related to that unbeatable heroine named Squirrel Girl, if Squirrel Girl wants to challenge to a gymnastics competition her or in Fair City, she will have her first defeat outside of a super hero battle." Gabrielle sticks out her tongue at Flash who is amazed at her bravado.

Then Peter Parker is thinking to himself "Could Gabrielle Squirrel and Panama Squirrel be the same person? Where is there is smoke, there is fire." More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man or Wordgirl.


	3. Where There Is Smoke, There Is A Squirrel Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker thinks that Gabrielle Squirrel who is junior level gymnast at River Hato Elementary School in Fair City could be secretly the masked super heroine Panama Squirrel. Gabrielle who is very protective of her secret identity not only faces the challenge of trying to reform Flash Thompson from being a bully toward Peter Parker but now the tentacles of Peter Parker trying to prove that she is an alien are going to test her mental toughness.

At this Gabrielle Squirrel takes another question from a teenage reporter at Midtown School of Science And Technology newspaper called "The Secret Empire" named Mary Thomas. Mary asks Gabrielle Squirrel "Mary Thomas from the 'Secret Empire' school newspaper. Do you any fears of performing your 'Vault of Death' movie during the vault competition?"

Gabrielle answers her question by saying to Mary "Of course I have fear. I am only human. (Winks at Becky Botsford, her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno who are identical twins and part of her entourage.) But when I am the dressing room I simply say one prayer that goes 'Let me do my best so I can no regrets if I do not win that competition. Shall we say that this will be my first and toughest test of performing this vault at this venue that I have never been at before."  
Gabrielle has done vaulting exhibition shows in Fair City but New York City to her is her debut in the Major Leagues of being a super hero/gymnast. 

Then Peter Parker is thinking to himself "Okay so Mister Jameson has sent me to find out if Gabrielle Squirrel is a cheat at gymnastics. I did see her turn her head to the identical twins and that Becky lady but my spider senses cannot confirm if she winked at members of her entourage or not. What is that old saying? Close but no cigar. But then again does Gabrielle suspect that Spider-Man and myself are the same person? I hope not."

Then Gabrielle's gym coach Penny Chow tells members of the media "Okay ladies and gentlemen of the press, members of my team will be going to the dressing room and put on our work clothes so we can in the words of that late singer who sang the hit song 'My Kind Of Town' will be New York City."

Becky whispers in the ear of Penny "The song you are talking about is Chicago which is my kind of town. The theme song of New York is 'New York, New York.'"

Penny whispers back to Becky "Thank you Becky for correcting me." 

Becky replies "You are welcome." Then the song "Send Them Victorious" plays as Gabrielle Squirrel and her entourage leave the press area to change into their work clothes in the privacy of their dressing room.

In the meantime Peter Parker leaves the venue to go to a janitor room to change into Spider-Man to try to dig the goods on Gabrielle Squirrel even though it will violate his principles of meddling into the private life of a preteen like Gabrielle. More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider-Man or Wordgirl.


	4. Panama Squirrel Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peter Parker has changed into the Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man persona he bring with him with small camera to get the goods on Gabrielle Squirrel who is secretly Panama Squirrel the heroine from Lexicon who now makes her home in Fair City. Spider Man to wrestle with his decision as Peter Parker whether to tell his boss J Jonah Jameson the truth that Panama Squirrel and Gabrielle Squirrel are the same person or not.

As Gabrielle Squirrel enters her dressing room with members of her entourage which include het gymnastics coach Becky "Penny" Chow, her close friends identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their cousin Becky Botsford, Gabrielle tells her gymnastics coach "Coach, what would happen to me if anyone besides yourself, the twins, Bob the monkey and Becky would find out that Panama Squirrel and myself are the same person?"

Penny tells her student "Let me put to you this way, if the person who knows that you are a super heroine and that person is your close friend. I would not lose any sleep over it. That person would realize despite the fact his or her best friend is a super heroine, they would keep quiet and be proud to be your best friend. On the other side of the coin, if the person knows that you a super heroine finds out that his or her best friend is a heroine, they would be angry at you at first then after a period of time, they would simmer down and learn that having a super hero friend is awesome beyond words when I won the Miss Universal beauty pageant back in 1977, I had more friends in my native nation of Trinidad and Tobago as the first Black beauty queen of the pageant. it was both good and bad since the good was that I got to travel the world and the negative was some of my haters said the pageant was rigged in my favor. I used my mind control powers to block out my haters."

At this point while Spider Man is taking pictures of the ladies inside their dressing room by hanging on to the top of the wall inside the room but not being able to be seen since he is in an area that is dark his camera is taking pictures of the ladies speaking about the role of being super heroines while trying to live a normal life as aliens on Earth. Spider Man then is thinking to himself "Gabrielle is really Panama Squirrel? Okay so I have some pictures without her mask. I will have the goods to give these photos to J Jonah Jameson that Panama Squirrel and Gabrielle are the same person." 

At this point the females and the pet monkey Bob walk away from the main dressing room area to an area where Gabrielle would be taking her pre match shower and put on her white leotards to perform her show along with other gymnasts from Fair City in New York City. Spider Man then uses his super powers to leave the dressing room area where he sees Eugene "Flash" Thompson who is the star running back at the Midtown School of Science And Technology football team when he tells Spider-Man in a cheery voice "Spider Man, I am the president of your fan club. My name if Eugene "Flash" Thompson. Can I get your autograph? Please?"

Spider Man then signs his autograph to Flash who despises Peter Parker for being so smart in his chemistry class that he is nicknamed either "Einstein" or "Bookworm" by Flash. After Spider Man finishes signing his autograph to Flash Thompson he tells Flash "Be nice to Peter Parker."

Flash asks Spider Man "Why should I be nice to that bookworm? What is in for me?"

Spider Man tells Flash "Because after Gabrielle Squirrel finished her gymnastics exhibition, she will be watching you to make sure you get off the back of Peter since her motto is 'History repeats itself when I deal with bullies. See you later Flash. Ha! ha! ha! That is all Flash."

Flash then thinks to himself "I did read in the Daily Bugle that a space monkey named Captain Huggyface and his partner Wordgirl did beat in battle an alien villain named Miss Power recently. Could Gabrielle and Panama Squirrel be the same person? Hmmm." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Spider-Man.


	5. Detective Squirrel is keeping a close eye on Flash Thompson to make sure he does not bully Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Flash Thompson has Spider Man give him a warning that if Flash continues to bother Peter Parker for being a poor devil compared to Thompson being a fat cat in terms of wealth by having to answer to Garbielle Squirrel after her performance doing the vault and floor exercise exhibitions, he believes that Spider Man has broken the rule of revealing secrets that Panama Squirrel and Gabrielle are the same person.

As Spider Man leaves the locker room area to a janitor room area where he can change into Peter Parker once again, Flash stares at the ladies dressing room door that has a white star on it that reads "Gabrielle Squirrel. Private Room. Trespassers will be shot at first sight." Flash reads the sign and says to himself "I wonder if what sign is telling anyone is real or a joke. Oh well back to my seat and sit next to bookworm I mean Peter to see if this Squirrel character could be the next Simone Biles or she a flash in the pan. Ha Ha! Ha! Flash in the pan. Good one Eugene."

 

Peter is taking his seat which is located on the front row which is located near the bench area where Gabrielle will be sitting there next to her coach Penny Chow and her entourage which is Becky Botsford and identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno who are cousins from her real mother's side of the family. Sitting next to Peter is Robert Squirrel who is wearing a black tricon hat and Joseph Robertson who goes by the nickname Robbie who is also wearing a black tricon hat.

Eugene then asks Peter "How is it going Bookworm? Who are the strangers sitting next to you? Members of Paul Revere And The Raiders?"

Robert then tells Eugene as he shakes his hand with a firm grip "Hello stranger that I have seen before? My name is Detective Robert Squirrel of the Colonial Fair City Police Department, Robbie and myself are wearing these tricon hats cheering for my daughter Gabrielle. Your name sir?"

At this point Eugene gets the message that Detective Squirrel is not the type of person you want to get angry as he speaks In a trembling voice "Eugene Thompson. But my friends call me Flash. Nice to meet you. Nice hat that you are wearing by the way." Robert says "Thank you" to Eugene as he winks at Peter.

Then Becky Botsford who is the master of ceremonies at the gymnasium tells the crowd of about 1,000 people who paid $10 dollars for each ticket "Ladies and gentlemen. welcome to (Jacqueline) Moreno Promotions gymnasium exhibition for your entertainment "As soon as the Rick Derringer song 'Real American' plays Gabrielle Squirrel will be doing her floor exercise routine and her vault for you. Now without further ado, let give Gabrielle Squirrel a New York City welcome."

Then the video screen shows Gabrielle Squirrel standing in front of an American flag with her arms crossed as the song begins "I am a real American, fight for the rights of everyone, fight for your life." then the video shows Gabrielle playing the drums with the band "Becky And Her Raiders" as she is walking out of the dressing room with several members of the U S Junior Gymnastics Team with four other members as Gabrielle who is carrying an American flag wearing in front of her blue warmup jacket and navy blue sweat pants as the arena erupts in cheers as Gabrielle and her teammates with everyone standing giving the gymnast a standing ovation.

Then Robbie tells Robert "These gym is filled with Gabrielle Squirrel fans, I have never seen so many young kids enjoy seeing these gymnasts since the Final Five U S gymnast Gold medal team had a show in this town one month ago.

Robert then tells Robbie "I know. When Gabrielle used to do gymnastic shows at the Al Brown Panama Arena in Colon Panama she had to have a police escort of six police officers from Colon to escort her to the bench since she had so many young kids wanting to touch her as she walked by. Are you having fun Peter?"

Peter replies to Detective Squirrel "Of course Robert. This is even better than taking pictures of Spider-Man catching the villains in New York City." Then after the music ends, the fans sit down as the show is about to start. Flash at this point is mumbling under his breath "Of all of the people to play bodyguard to bookworm, it had to be a cop from Colonial Fair City. Darn those squirrels. They drive me nuts." More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man and Wordgirl.


	6. Do not call Gabrielle Squirrel "Squirrel Girl" or else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene "Flash" Thompson who gets his kicks out of picking on Peter Parker since Eugene has this attitude that having ego massaged since he is a football player will now try to rattle Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel as she is getting ready to perform her "vault of death" move. Look out for fireworks.

As Flash Thompson is sitting next to Peter Parker as well as Gabrielle's father Detective Robert Squirrel of the Colonial Fair City Police Department and Robbie Robertson of the Daily Bugle newspaper who are covering this gymnastics exhibition that will benefit the Midtown School Of Science And Technology to do an expose that Gabrielle Squirrel is an alien.

Gabrielle is sitting on a bench just in front of where her father, Peter Parker, Robbie Robertson and Flash Thompson. Gabrielle is sitting next to her coach Penny Chow when Flash Thompson heckles Gabrielle by saying to her behind her back 'Squirrel Girl, my buddy Peter Parker says you are an alien and you that are a cheater at gymnastics. Do you have anything to tell me?"

Gabrielle gets up from her chair in an angry mood as her coach Penny whispers to her ear "Just ignore what this cretin is telling you. This is New York City, they would boo Santa Claus if they read reports in the Daily Bummer that he is one. Focus on executing your vault move and hope for the best." Gabrielle nods at her coach while Flash continues to taunt her once again.

Flash says to Gabrielle "Hey alien, can you hear me now?" Becky Botsford who is one of the gymnasts in the competition tells Flash "Are you the new pitchman for cell phones sir?"

Flash tells Becky "I was speaking to Squirrel Girl. Not to her nut cakes." At this point Gabrielle gets up from her chair still wearing her blue gymnastics jacket with the letters "USA" on her back and right breast pocket as she tells Flash with a hand gesture to her lips that reads "Be quiet." Flash then blows a kiss at her. Gabrielle then sticks our tongue at Flash.

Then Peter tells Flash "Knock it off Flash. If she not speaking to you it is because she is focusing on her vault."

Robert then tells Flash "Buddy you heard what Peter said, I will not held responsible if my daughter comes here and drums up a beating on you worse than a former boxing champion who has a sports arena in Panama City Panama named in his honor did to anyone he battled in a boxing ring. That is a shoot!" Flash puts up his hands as he tells Detective Squirrel "Hands up. Don't shoot."

Detective Squirrel then tells Flash "Okay amigo let us make a deal. If I hear one more insult aimed at my daughter by calling her Squirrel Girl behind her back, I will not be held responsible if she takes her two drumsticks and beats you like a drum by coming here into the stands. Got that?"

Peter then thinks to himself "My spider senses are telling me that a huge fight will break out soon since Flash does not like to have a female give him orders. Much less Gabrielle who I swear she is secretly Panama Squirrel without her mask. But since she saved Spider-Man from being a slave to the Kingpin when he decided to run for political office, I am divided whether to squeal what I know to J. Jonah Jameson or keep her secret identity quiet." More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider-Man and Wordgirl.


	7. To jump into the stands or not. That is the question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle Squirrel has to decide whether she will listen to her dark instincts to jump into the stands and attack Flash Thompson for heckling her or will she listen to her coach Penny Chow and focus on her work of performing the vault of death move at the Midtown School Of Science And Technology to shut up Flash. Loosely based on real life sports events.

While Peter Parker who is secretly the Amazing Spider Man is hoping that Gabrielle "D. D." Squirrel does not give in to her dark instincts of jumping into the stands and beat up her heckler Eugene "Flash" Thompson not to mention Peter's decision whether to reveal whether Gabrielle and Panama Squirrel are the same person. Gabrielle's coach Penny Chow has a plan to calm down a potential brawl that would make the fan fight in Auburn Hills Michigan that was billed as "Malice In The Palace" look like a peaceful rally by comparison.

Penny tells Gabrielle "Gabrielle, I am speaking from experience on these matters. Let me handle this problem for you. Becky please hand me the bullhorn. I have my emergency plan to put this heckler in his place and prevent a major calamity in this building." Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl hand her coach the bullhorn. Penny thanks Becky for her quick thinking.

Then Penny speaks into the bullhorn with a voice of authority "Listen up students at the Midtown School Of Science And Technology. I will only say this once so listen up. My students came to this city and gymnasium to perform a special gymnastics show for your benefit. If any of my gymnasts suffer an injury because of your stupid actions of chanting insults that you would never do to your grandparents, a lawsuit against this school will be coming and we will close down this place after damages will be paid. This is not the pro wrestling arena in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. Now on with the show."

At this point Penny gets a standing ovation from the sold out gymnasium as Gabrielle will wait her turn to execute her vault after Becky Botsford, Donna Moreno, Debi Moreno and Victoria Best do their vaults as an exhibition for the crowd. before D. D. does her death defying vault. 

Gabrielle tells Penny "Thanks Penny. I owe you one." 

Penny says "Do not panic if any of these people find out you are secretly Panama Squirrel, I read in the newspapers that Spider-Man saved a lot of passengers aboard a subway in the Bronx a few months ago when he removed his mask. They are tight lipped on who he is. Now show Flash Thompson why you are the junior gymnastics champion of Fair City."

Gabrielle tells her coach "Here goes my best vault yet." Gabrielle then runs down the runway at regular speed before she jumps onto the horse and does a double somersault and lands on her feet after he did in mid air an airplane twist in between at a high point that is hard to reach by normal gymnasts her age as she lands on her feet. Gabrielle then extends her arms out and smiles at the crowd who then give her a standing ovation.

At this point Robbie Robertson, Peter Parker, Flash Thompson and Robert Squirrel give Gabrielle a standing ovation while a tear comes down Gabrielle's left cheek of joy as she executed her vault of death with ease as she waves to the ground and blows a kiss at Flash.

Peter grabs Flash by his upper torso and pecks him on the right cheek as tells Flash "Thank you for giving her a pep talk. We both learned something today."

Flash asks Peter "What did we learn Peter?'

Peter says "Don't tug on Superman's cape, spit into the wind and do not tick off Gabrielle Squirrel. Hating her and me make us famous. These images of her vault will have Jameson stop hating Spider-Man now." But lurking in the shadows is the Spider Man villain The Green Goblin who has a plan to kidnap the students when their bus that they will be riding on back to their hotel while Peter and Flash will be onboard will make one challenge of saving the world even tougher on our heroes. More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider-Man and Wordgirl.


	8. The Green Goblin strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Osborn who is secretly the Green Goblin has a plan to get Spider-Man to do his duty to save the people he has sworn to protect in New York City. This time Harry has a plan as the Green Goblin to kidnap students that are members of the Fair City junior gymnastics team that is visiting Fair City for a special benefit for the students at the Midtown Science And Technology School. There is one catch. Peter Parker and Eugene "Flash" Thompson are on the bus that is going back to the hotel where the Lexicon Bandits gymnastics team are staying at in New York City.

When Becky Botsford (Wordgirl), her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno (The Isthmus Sisters) their close family friend Gabrielle "D.D." Squirrel (Panama Squirrel) and Victoria Best are aboard a yellow school bus with the word "Special" written above the front window of the Fair City school bus that is driven by Robbie Robertson who is going back to the hotel where the super heroes are staying at. 

After the gymnastics exhibition finished when all of the five female gymnasts finished their floor exercise, vault, balance beam and uneven bars routines to the song "Can't Stop The Music" to the delight of the sold out arena at Midtown, the five gymnast took a shower and they were dressed in their regular clothing at the moment that when they arrived with Robertson to the school bus, they were shocked to see The Green Goblin with a pumpkin in his right hand telling the kids as well as their coach Penny Chow as well as Peter Parker and Flash Thompson with a mean grin on his face, "Hello everyone. I am the Green Goblin. If you kids value your lives, you will obey my orders and do what I say. Or else this will be your last ride. Now move on into the bus. Chop! Chop." 

Peter is thinking to himself "Great. Just great. My old friend Harry Osborn must have changed into the Green Goblin again. He just cannot tame those demons. Play along Peter, I am sure if Panama Squirrel, Wordgirl and The Isthmus Sisters are who they claim to be or I think I know who they are, they will come to our rescue since I cannot change into Spider Man in front of these kids much less The Green Goblin."

All of the gymnasts, Coach Chow, Peter, Flash and Robbie get into the bus in an orderly fashion as Goblin orders Robbie to drive the bus while he holds the other as his hostages.

Robbie stammering "Where...where to now? Green Goblin?"

Green Goblin tells Robbie "Just take this bus to the Brooklyn Bridge and stop it at the midpoint. The reason I have taking these people hostage is for Spider-Man to show up and battle me to the end of our lives at the bridge. He cares for these people."

Becky whispering to D. D. says "D. D. As soon as you can, play that gimmick of having a stomach ache. Act as though you have hit in the stomach area by a punch. Goblin will probably check on you while myself and my cousins change into our super hero personas and take him out. The Green Goblin will not know what struck him."

D. D. tells Becky speaking in a Spanish accent "Okay chica. As soon as this bus is in mention. Operation Technical Knockout will take place. If Spider Man shows up to rescue us, we will tell him the stooges have landed and we taken down the enemy."

Then Debi kiddingly tells D. D. "If he does not rub us out first." Debi winks at Donna and Becky.

Donna says to Debi "You have not changed. Always the eternal pessimist." Victoria Best has a small chuckle since she does not like Wordgirl but she has learned to respect her and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface as well her teammates for being kind to her in battle.

Victoria then tells her mates "It will be the Best rescue in New York City when Spider-Man gets here."

Flash Thompson then tells Peter "If Spider-Man rescues all of us, then I will learn to give up bullying you. Deal?"

Peter says "Deal." They shake hands as the bus is ready to roll toward their destiny. More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider-Man or Wordgirl.


	9. When In Doubt Just Have Debi Moreno Do Her Musical Gimmick On The People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Robbie Robertson is under orders from the Green Goblin to take a school bus that has students from the Fair City Ladies Gymnastics team to the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge so the Spider Man would rescue a school bus so the villain can have a rematch with his rival Spider-Man at the same place where Gwen Stacy met her end of her life. There is one catch. The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus have a plan to foil the party for the Green Goblin.

The yellow school bus that is being driven by Robbie Robertson leaves the Midtown Science And Technology School toward the Brooklyn Bridge. To make sure that Robbie would try to be a hero. the Green Goblin had one of his pumpkins close to the noggin of Eugene "Flash" Thompson who is sitting in the first row on the opposite end of the aisle where Peter Parker was sitting.

Peter thinking to himself "I cannot change into Spider-Man in front of these children as well as Flash without putting the lives of the passengers in grave danger. I can only hope that someone like the police can handle this emergency, but then again I would have to believe in Santa Claus or that will snow in New York City during the summer heat."

In the meantime Gabrielle "D. D." Squirrel who is one member of the Bad Girls Of The isthmus along with identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno hatches a plan to trick Green Goblin. While the Green Goblin is distracted by staring at Peter Parker with a cold stare that could melt lead. D. D. then has Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl love tap hers in the stomach area when Becky tells D. D. "Take one for the team Squirrel." At this point D. D. falls to the ground where she is sitting in the middle section of the bus saying with a soprano voice "Oh, my stomach hurts very bad. I am getting ready to vomit soon if I do not go to a bathroom." 

Goblin then sees D. D. fall on the ground in agony when he tells Robbie "Robbie! Stop the bus. That young girl is on the ground complaining of a stomach ache. She needs to go to a bathroom." As Robbie stops the bus Debi Moreno then pulls out of her jacket a small trumpet that with one C note is blown at the Green Goblin who stops dead in his tracks in suspended animation like a statue.

Then Donna Moreno who is the older sister by two minutes then points at the window telling the other gymnasts inside the bus "Look up in the sky a masked man is seen flying toward this bus." 

Then Becky at this point touches her chest as she says "Word Up!" and changes into Wordgirl but at this point the other gymnasts were distracted when Donna was able to distract the other students by pointing to the window where the masked man was "located". Peter at this point is stunned that the Green Goblin at this point looks a statue with his sleeping gas pumpkin still on his right hand. Then Wordgirl tells Peter Parker "Do not panic. This special pumpkin will leave the bus and out of harm's way. Excuse me while this pumpkin will kiss the sky it's goodbye." 

Then at this point Wordgirl makes a hand gesture at Robbie to open up the front door as she takes the sleeping gas pumpkin from the Green Goblin and hurls it into space with ease. The pumpkins then blows up in outer space while D. D. who at this time puts into the right hand of the Green Goblin her replica of her gold medal that she won at the Fair City Gymnastics Meet a month ago in the vault competition.

D. D. says "Easy does it. Now Debi blow two notes on your trumpet while I use my belt to tie up this villain. D. D. then takes off her belt from her blue jacket to tie up the Green Goblin when Debi blows two C notes from her small trumpet at the Goblin's face.

Goblin then says "Okay now that...what happened to me? Why am I tied up? Where is my sleeping gas pumpkin? Am I going mad?"

Robbie then tells Green Goblin "My friend and I use the term loosely, your days of kidnapping gymnasts are done. I have called the police and they will be here to take you in soon." Then Robbie looks at D. D. and gives up her a thumbs up while D. D. returns the favor to Robbie. At this point Wordgirl who at this point flew away from the bus waved at the gymnasts. she returned to the back of the bus while Donna opened the back door to let her cousin get in discreetly as Becky while Debi distracted the others inside the bus by playing on her trumpet the song "Rolling In The Years" by Steely Dan to the delight of the crowd. More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider-Man and Wordgirl.


	10. Peter Parker shares his knowledge with J. Jonah Jameson about Panama Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker who is secretly Spider-Man has learned that Gabrielle "D. D." Squirrel is an alien as well as the super hero named Panama Squirrel. Now he will tell J. Jonah Jameson who is the publisher of the New York City tabloid The Daily Bugle what Jameson wants to hear. His reaction will to the news that Peter shares with him will be priceless.

At this point after the Green Goblin is taken into custody by the New York City Police, Flash Thompson makes a deal with Peter Parker which goes as follows.

Flash tells Peter "I give you my word of honor that I will not bully you ever again. Much less call you bookworm. I will give my thanks to the female singer who sang "Reeling In The Years." 

Donna Moreno tells Flash "My pleasure and if you guys don't mind, may I sing for you 'Do It Again'?" The kids inside the bus groan as Donna says "Okay so I will not sing 'Do It Again' for you. At this point Robbie plays the radio when the song plays as he sings along to the tune when the bus is going back to the hotel where the Fair City female gymnasts who are Gabrielle "D. D." Squirrel, Victoria Best, Donna and Debi Moreno and Rebecca "Becky" Botsford sing along with Robbie as well as their coach Penny Chow.

When the bus arrives at the hotel, Robbie thanks the young ladies for saving his life as well as the other passengers aboard the bus. Robbie tells D. D. "Great way to distract the Green Goblin by play acting the sore stomach act."

D. D. tells Robbie "My pleasure, when in Fair City you are invited to attend sports events that are promoted by Jacqueline Moreno Promotions. The best sports ticket in town without any political speeches from the players. See you when I see you Mister Robertson. Goodbye."

Then Robbie takes the bus back to the Daily Bugle where Peter Parker and Flash Thompson shake hands as they put aside their rivalry for now. Robbie enters the building along with Peter who then visits the Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson with some awesome news.

Peter goes into Jameson's office as he shows him images of D. D. Squirrel wearing her blue USA warmup jacket and her alter ego Panama Squirrel.

Jameson says "So this Gabrielle Squirrel is an alien after all. But you think I believe she is really Panama Squirrel when she battles crime in..."

Peter says "Fair City."

Jameson "Thanks Peter. Fair City. But I think that even though she is an alien from another planet, my readers will never believe that a young lady left her home in Portobelo Panama to pursue her dream of being a junior vault gymnastics champion and fights crime with a white leotard, a golden mask and a tricon hat will only make me the laughingstock in New York City. I thank you for the information but I will stay with picking on Spider-Man for now. It would ruin my image that I would use my newspaper to go after little girls."

Peter thinking to himself "Thank goodness Jonah has decided not to publish her secret identity after all. I just wonder if we will ever team up again as well as her Lexicon Bandits teammates again. At least getting pictures of Spider-Man in action will pay the bills." The end of this story. I do not own the characters of Spider-Man and Wordgirl.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is loosed based on "Invasion Of The Bunny Lovers", "Doomsday Superman" and "Spider-Man: Homecoming" spoofs. Jameson is right that publishing the secret identity of Panama Squirrel would harm his good guy image in New York City.


End file.
